womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thekla Reuten
Thekla Simona Gelsomina Reuten ( Bussum , September 16 1975 ) is a Dutch actress . After VWO (at the St. Vitus College Bussum) she studied at the theater in Amsterdam . Content [ hide ] *1 Film *2 Theatre *3 Television *4 External links Movie [ edit ] Thekla Reuten played in a relatively short time in a large number of Dutch films, including The trip Teetje ( 1998 ) by Paula van der Oest , 14th chicken ( 1998 ) by Hany Abu-Assad ,Crumb ( 1999 ) by Mary Peters , The Red Swan (1999) by Martin Lagestee , Everybody's Famous! ( 2000 ) by Dominique Deruddere , Black Meteor ( 2000 ) by Guido Pieters ,Rosenstrasse ( 2003 ) by Margarethe von Trotta and Spike and Suzy: The Dark Diamond ( 2004 ) by Rudi Van Den Bossche . However, the best known for starring Reuten is that of Lotte in the filming of The Twins from 2002 , by Ben Sombogaart and Marieke van der Pol to the book by Tessa de Loo . The preparations for this film took eight years to complete.The twins Anna and Lotte is taken apart at an early age. Anna grows under difficult circumstances in her German hometown, while Lotte grows up in a protected environment Dutch. Twin was in 2004 nominated for an Oscar in the category of Best Foreign Language Film . Reuten also played the female lead in the fifth and newest Highlander film, Highlander: The Source . The premiere of the British film In Transit was expected during the Berlin Film Festival in 2007 . The film is based on a true story in a labor camp at the end of the Second World War in St. Petersburg . Thekla plays a Russian camp keeper alongside actors Vera Farmiga and Thomas Kretschmann . Then Reuten played in the English film In Bruges filmmaker Martin McDonagh, which the premier on January 17, 2008 Sundance Film Festival in the United States was opened. In 2008 Reuten played in the Dutch film White Light filmmaker Jean van de Velde with Marco Borsato in the lead. Reuten plays an assassin in The American , directed by photographer and filmmaker Anton Corbijn with George Clooney and Irina Björklund in the lead. This film had its premiere in September 2010 in the Netherlands. In 2013 Reuten played the role of Claire in the film Dinner , a film adaptation of the novel by Herman Koch . Theater [ edit ] Her graduation monologue Suus' Herbert Achternbusch was nominated for Phillip Morris Scholarship. Reuten starred in several major Dutch theater productions including The Dresser / Hummelinck Stuurman , The House of Bernarda Alba / The National Theatre , Braambos / Scenic Plays and Fall of the Gods / HZT Hollandia also experienced a German tour after Dutch success. Reuten stood on London stage as Bride alongside Gael García Bernal in Blood Wedding. Television [ edit ] On television, she played among others in Eveline Röell We Alexander and the title role of Bella Bettien . In addition, she starred in an episode of Wiesje Blankers Baantjer ( The Cock and the murder of the witch ). Reuten was in the United States and the United Kingdom can be seen in the second season of Sleeper Cell , a television series created by the Showtime cable network, where she played a young Dutch woman, who turned to the Islamhas repented and is a member of a group of Muslim fundamentalists that an attack in the United States to prepare. In 2008 Reuten plays the role of "Elsa" in the third episode of the fourth season of the U.S. hit series Lost . In October 2011 Thekla plays the four-part BBC1 political thriller Hidden alongside Philip Glenister . Category:1975 births